Magic Trio X Reader: The Spirit Chasers
by xxmagentaxcamelliaxx
Summary: There are truly strange things in our world. The fact is only a lucky few can see these strange things with the naked eye.


**Magic TrioxReader: The Fantasy Chasers**

_**There are a great many strange things in the world.**_

_**But no matter how odd,**_

_**How incredible something may be,**_

_**If a human does not touch it,**_

_**If a human does not see it,**_

_**If a human is not involved in it,**_

_**It is simply something that happened,**_

_**Simply a matter that will fade with time.**_

_**Humans are the most profoundly mysterious living things in the world.**_

* * *

If there was anything _ wished for anything in the world it was never to see spirits again. For as long as she could remember she had the ability but didn't know where it had come from. Sometimes she had to fight some spirits that were bent on devouring her soul. She wanted nothing more than to be a normal girl living in New York City. Yet faith had a little game called "Let's Screw _ Over." As of now a spirit was following _.

"Get away from me!" _ yelled receiving stares from passersby

She decided to head home to her penthouse apartment. She dashed past the doorman and into the elevator .she pressed nineteen the highest floor on the building and entered her apartment which was silent.

"Empty as always." She whispered.

_'s parents were wealthy CEOs but because of their jobs they barely had time for their only daughter. She would call them on the phone but that wasn't enough. She would sometimes forget their names or what they looked like. She wouldn't be surprised if they forget about her. Due to their growing absence _ learned to look after herself. Miriam's favorite hobby was cooking and she had become really good at it. She liked cooking all sorts of dishes.

"Maybe I should cook Benachin for dinner and make some Madeleines for dessert." _ pondered.

She wasn't really hungry though and decided to skip dinner and head to bed.

It was Saturday morning by time _ woke up and she decided to go to Barnes and Nobles to buy some new books. She kept walking with her head down until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." _ blurted out.

"No I should be apologizing." _ looked up to see a man with short, somewhat wild blond hair, emerald eyes, and thick eyebrows.

"Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland." The man said while bowing a little. _ blushed at the gestured.

My name is _ _"

Excuse me but by any chance might you be attending World Academy?" Arthur asked.

Excuse me?" _ questioned.

I thought…. that …..you might be going to that school… Oh well my apologies." With that Arthur retreated to the fantasy section with two others with him. One had light blonde hair with one piece of hair sticking out as though it were floating in midair; the other person had strawberry blonde hair with light brown eyes that were close to looking like they were red and whenever he laughed _ swore she saw a fang in his mouth.

_ decided to pay for her books and leave the store forgetting about her strange encounter with Arthur.

When she came home she went straight to sleep. For some reason she was really tired. It must of been from her dreams. _ struggled to sleep at night because she was having spiritual encounters in her dreams as well and some of those dreams had led to her being in peril, and _ was having one of those dreams now.

Miriam starting having more spiritual encounters. She met spirits of all shapes, sizes, and even some with spiritual powers. She even had spiritual encounter in her dreams, and she was having one those dreams as of now. _ had ended up in a world of eerie, silent darkness.

"What is this place?" _ asked no one in particular. She dwelled in the silence until someone started singing.

_When will the lilies bloom?_

_When the children come out to play._

_When will the lilies smell?_

_When the children sing and dance._

_When will the lilies wilt?_

_When the children's corpses ascend from the grave._

The song it was beautiful yet at the same time haunting. _ turned around to find the singer, a girl with porcelain pale skin. She was wearing a puffy sleeved white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist. She also had pigtails with pink ribbons tying them. _ tried to walk towards her but some force was holding her in place.

_"Don't go that way! If you do nothing will await you but despair."_ A straining voice had called out to _.

"What are you talking about?!" _ asked bewildered.

_ didn't know what to do, she then began to feel a sensation at her legs; she was sinking into the darkness!

_"Please heed my warning!"_ The voice from before had called out before _ disappeared into the darkness completely.

_ woke up in sweat but she was not in her room she was still in the eerie darkness of her dream. Why couldn't she get out? Was there another of escaping this dream?

Excuse Miss but are you okay? You fainted." It was the girl from before. _ immediately grabbed her shoulders.

Listen I'm not supposed to be here why didn't I disappear when I was being swallowed?"

Don't you remember we met before.' The girl said with matter of fact tone.

This was impossible _ didn't remember seeing this girl before anywhere

_When will the lilies bloom?_

_When the children come out to play._

_When will the lilies smell?_

_When the children sing and dance._

_When will the lilies wilt?_

_When the children's corpses ascend from the grave._

It was the song from before; _ was suddenly standing in a field of red lilies. There were so many at least a thousand lilies.

_'Heed my warning! Run before it's too late.'_

It was the voice from before! _ began to feel a sensation at her legs and saw he was sinking into the flowers, and falling into a world of darkness just like her dream. The little girl from her dream was also there, but this time she was standing in front of her and there was no force holding _ down.

Do you remember now? you passed by the lilies before going some where and when you were coming back when went towards the lilies and got sucked into this place." The girl said in a sweet tone.

That couldn't be true. _ went home! She remembered falling asleep in her bed. This didn't make any sense! The girl's voice had pulled _ out of her thoughts.

"Please don't leave me its scary here." The girl pleaded to _.

"Okay little girl, but where do we go?" _asked

"Over there to the light." The little girl pointed to the other side where a bright light shone prominently.

_"Don't go, you mustn't go…'_ it was the voice from before warning her.

_"You mustn't…'_

_"go or…"_

_"only despair…"_

_"awaits you…"_

The faceless voice was coming in from all directions.

"Stop it! Don't tell her that! Don't make her leave me! If I don't leave then it'll wilt and I'll be stuck here forever!" the little girl cried.

She pointed to a red lily with a plethora of petals; there had to be a thousand.

"Come on let's go." The girl began to drag _ but something was holding _ in place. It was the force from before! The girl kept dragging _ until she eventually gave up

breaking down into tears.

"I'll be alone her forever! It's so scary to be alone!" the little girl cried tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Then go on to the light, I'll be here watching you." _ was coaxing the girl.

The little girl meekly got up and walked towards the light, stopping on the way a bit, but eventually made it. The lily wilted, its petals dancing to their end._ suddenly woke up in the field of lilies which were white. Someone was holding her, it was Arthur and his friend from earlier were all there with worried looks on their faces. _ was also holding on to something. It was the hand of a corpse.

'She was brave to be alone for so long.' _ whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Are you sure she's the one Arthur doesn't seem like it." The strawberry blonde haired boy spoke up.

Of course she is Vladimir I was able to sense it. Weren't you able to Lukas?" Arthur replied looking over to the light blonde haired boy for reassurance.

I did but I didn't believe it at first but now I can see." The boy known as Lukas stated.

Well boys I believe we found a new addition to the Magic Club." Arthur said with a bit of excitement in his tone.

* * *

If the story does not make sense don't worry all shall be explained as the lot thickens. If yo have any questions, comments or critiques don't be afraid to type it in the reviews.

Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Himaruya and Gentosha Comics.


End file.
